


Parisian words

by Mierke



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s five years after Wilder and Joey connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parisian words

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Prompt:** _Saying goodbye_ for [](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**love_bingo**](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/) , _Minor character POV_ for [](http://the-deepbluesea.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://the-deepbluesea.dreamwidth.org/)**the_deepbluesea**  
>  **Spoilers/Timeline:** Post-Season 5  
> 

_Joey Potter,_

Professor David Wilder - never turned author David Wilder, no matter how much he wanted to believe he could - looked at her name in his handwriting, struck by how good it felt to write her name. Five years he had given himself; five years before contacting her again, five years to let her feel how life should be for a young girl finding her way into the world.

_Five years ago I told you that soon I would become a distant memory for you. That, looking back on your freshman days, I would seem like the biggest dork you ever met. I never once doubted the truth of my words._

Wilder's eyes fell on the book in front of him. It was open on the dedication page and no matter how he looked at it, it was his name that jumped out at him. The story about a girl who had run away to Paris to find herself had topped the bestseller list for weeks. _Joey Potter_ , it was the big name on the lips of every author and publishing company these days.

_I also never said I would forget about you. I read your book, Joey Potter. I could read you in every single word and I was blown away. I could almost touch the girl on those pages and can I just say, the kiss on that park bench? It almost felt like I was there. I almost wished I was there._

Was that too straight-forward? For a moment Wilder's certainty faltered. Then again, she had dedicated this book to him and it wasn't his fault that their first kiss was eerily similar to the one that Joey had described. He wondered how different the story had been if she had come back that night, if she would have been able to write the book had they never let their heads decide.

_Apparently, it_ is _possible to write a great novel before you're 25. Who would have thought? Well, if anyone could have made it happen, I would have bet my life on the fact that it would be you. I would like to congratulate you. You have proven me wrong. Of course, I knew you would, so you have proven me right, too._

A quick glance at the clock told him that his office hour would soon start. He smiled as he remembered the day he had climbed out of the window to escape the horde and ran straight into Joey.

_And I would like to thank you. Not just for the dedication - though, no matter how much I would like to pretend otherwise, that meant a lot to me. But you took our story and turned it into hope._

You are a literary heroine. Just not a 19th century one.

David Wilder.

He signed his name with a flourish and put the letter into an envelope before he could change his mind. After putting a stamp on it, he set it in his windowsill, ready to be sent out when he left his office. A knock sounded on his door and with a sigh, he let his first student in.


End file.
